


tulaliloo ti amo

by oonaseckar



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Minions (2015)
Genre: Devotion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Doctor and the Minions: old mates.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Delgado), Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 3





	tulaliloo ti amo

"Oh, you'll like this world, all right," Ten assures Donna confidently. "Cracking customer service, can't do enough for you. Lots of lush fruity cocktails, pretty much on tap. Well, mostly banana-based, to be specific. But still: can't beat a knickerbocker glory with a gill of gin poured over it, right?"

He'd better be right, that's all Donna thinks. "As long as there's no frigging _giant wasps_ hanging around all the fruit and sugar," she sniffs. "I've had about enough of insects for a Time Lord's lifetime. And no," she interrupts, before he can even get started. "It was not a 'marvellous opportunity for a spot of entomology', sunshine. Although," she concedes, "it _was_ lovely to meet old Aggie."

If she wasn't so busy talking, she might notice he's hanging back a bit, from opening the TARDIS door.


End file.
